The Dragon in 221B Baker Street
by JohnLockFeels14
Summary: Shortly after moving into 221B Baker Street, John discovers Sherlock's darkest secret...He is not human. A Smauglock crossover. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Updated version on wattpad: /user/221Bloggered


Notes: So i have been seeing a lot of Smauglock fanfiction and art lately after the Hobbit movies came out and I was inspired to write my own. I wrote this in Economics class so it's a bit short but I liked it and felt like posting it. I hope you like it ;D

Sherlock had always been mysterious, John often found himself flustered by the man's strange habits. He rarely ate and and barely ever slept, he would lock himself in his room and stay in there for hours, sometimes days. As a doctor this concerned John, he worried that Sherlock wasn't taking proper care of himself. However, whenever he tried to bring it up with Sherlock, he would just wave it off carelessly, "Such things are boring and waste precious time." Yes, Sherlock was definitely an odd fellow. Still, that didn't explain what he saw that morning after their second case.

* * *

John was woken up by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Sherlock was probably already conducting his morning experiments. He shook his groggy head, and climbed out of bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while he slipped into his bathrobe, then he heard another loud noise. A low moaning. He froze. The sound echoing through the entire flat, the hair on the back of John's neck stood up. Goosebumps ran down his arms. Whatever had made that noise was defiantly not human. He slowly collected himself, shifting into his hardened military posture and opened the door slowly.

The sitting room was as complete disaster. Both chairs had been overturned, the coffee table on its side, broken dishes scatted all around it. Books and papers littered the floor. The room looked like it had been searched, but nobody else was here. The low thunderous moaning sound shook John out of his thoughts. It was much louder now. He stiffened, there was something—or rather someone—in the room with him after all.

John turned his attention to the kitchen. His brow wrinkling in momentary confusion. He finds Sherlock leaning against the counter shaking violently. His back facing John so he cannot see Sherlocks face. He could tell however, that he was in a lot of pain, his hands holding onto the edge of the counter for support. His eyelids flicker and he lets go, his body falling forward to his hands and knees.

Sherlock gags, he feels sick to his stomach. The pain is so intense, his body feels like it's on fire. He stares at his hands in horror as his fingernails begin to grow into sharp deadly claws. Crimson scales form on the bridge of his nose before spreading down below his eyes. Shiny white fangs growing between his teeth. He brings a hand up to them, flinching. No, not now. He can't change now. This can't be happening.

Sherlock's eyes go wide with fear as John appears in the doorway. John, god no. Sherlock growls in attempt to warn him, flinching when John steps back with fear in his eyes. He has to warn him. He's not safe. Not John, he cannot hurt John. John begins to panic, something is definitely wrong. "Sherlock!" He begins to run towards the detective's thrashing body but Sherlock cuts him off with a low trembling voice. And reaches out his hand to stop him, "No, don't—don't come near me." He grabbed at his sides, throwing his head up growling in pain. His eyes flashing red before returning to icy blue again.

John just stares, dumbfounded. "Sh—Sherlock? Whats going on? Whats happening to you?" Sherlock screams as two fleshy wings begin break through his dressing gown. A scaly tail curling around his twitching body. John's eyes widen in complete shock taking a step or two backwards. He watches helplessly as Sherlock lays on the floor hyperventilating.

His body is shaking uncontrollably, the transformation was almost complete. Soon he may not be able to control himself, and once the dragon takes over…no he has to get rid of John first. Sherlock growls softly, he can barely speak through the pain. "Get out…" John stands there, unresponsive. Although he is terrified of whatever is happening, he doesn't want to leave him.

Sherlock takes a deep breath, trying to hold out for a while longer. "Get out of here, John…go now!" His eyes flaw red again, John shivers. His instincts tell him to run but his heart tells him otherwise. "Sherlock…?" "Leave me, I'm fine" Sherlock lies. He raises his head, two slitted red eyes meet John's. "please John" Sherlock can feel the dragon inside of him emerging, he stares at John. pleading with him. "I'm not sure I can control myself." Sherlock winces, the pain is overwhelming. "I don't want to hurt you."John stares at the man on the floor for one more moment before nodding quietly and running out the door of 221B.

When The smaller man is finally out of the flat, Sherlock gives in. He allows the dragon to take over his body, and closes his eyes. His clothes disappear as crimson scales cover his body. Sherlock screams and coughs up blood, his bones bend and rearrange inside his shaking body. Once outside, John watches from the sidewalk. A deafening roar punctures his ears. Sherlock grows to the size of a full grown dragon, and with a blinding flash of shiny crimson scales, Sherlock bursts through the door of the flat, and takes to the sky. Leaving John standing alone on the street staring up at the clouds.


End file.
